


Eternity

by PrettyWhizzer (NargleAdvocate)



Series: Falsettos Character Study [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sex, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is my first time writing Falsettos so I'm sorry if it's ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NargleAdvocate/pseuds/PrettyWhizzer
Summary: "If you died today, where would you spend eternity?"Two different beds, two different people; the same answer.





	Eternity

"If you died today, where would you spend eternity?"

"What brought this up?"

Marvin shifted in the bed. "Well, if you aren't going to answer-"

"Here."

"What?"

"I'd spend it here."

"I need an elaboration. Here, as in this city, or here, as with me right now?"

"The second one."

"Well-" He spluttered, "Romantic of you."

"It's true." Whizzer sat up in the bed. Moonlight shone in through the window and onto his chest.

"I doubt that."

"I'm enjoying the post-orgasm too much to care whether or not you believe me."

"If I asked you in the morning, you'd give me a different answer."

A non-committal noise. "Maybe."

A pause, and then Marvin said, "I'm the same."

"Hmm?"

"I'd spend eternity here."

"Don't spring some sappy shit on me."

"You're the one who said it originally!"

"Wasn't me."

"Asshole."

"Prick."

They stayed silent for a few moments. Marvin glanced up at the ceiling and tried to forget the man shifting in the bed next to him. It wasn't working.

The man spoke, "Eternity doesn't exist, anyways."

"Of course you'd say that." Marvin chuckled.

"I wouldn't want eternity anyways. Too messy. I enjoy too many different things."

He frowned. "I'm sure you could find something you'd want for eternity."

"Na, nothing is worthy of eternity."

"Not even if you were dying?"

"Not even then."

* * *

A different bed, a different time, a different point of view. Marvin sat on the edge next to him; the man that had sunken in eyes, hair falling out, and a fragile body. A different person. Marvin was still in love. Funny, how those things worked out. 

"Do you remember, how you asked me once, where I'd spend eternity?" Whizzer asked, glancing over at Marvin.

"Vaguely."

"And how I said I'd spend eternity there, in that moment."

"Yes?" He wasn't sure if he liked where this train of conversation was going.

"My answer hasn't changed." Whizzer was staring off in the distance, as if he wasn't paying much attention to the words he was saying.

"It's been a long time since then. Over two years. It couldn't be."

"That moment, exactly. Maybe with some better food."

Marvin chuckled. "I suppose that's fair."

"When I pass away-"

"You're not going to pass away."

Half a second pause. "Okay then,  _if_ I pass away-"

"You aren't."

"Marvin, look at me."

He looked over at Whizzer. There was a sincere look in his eyes, and Marvin was falling again. God, those eyes... "What?"

"When I pass away, don't forget that moment."

"I-"

"Because I still don't believe in eternity, not really, but if that memory stays in that thick skull of yours, I'll be eternally with the only one that matters."

"Fuck."

"Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to be crying."

"You can't just say something like that out of nowhere."

"It's true." Whizzer shifted in the bed. The sunlight shown through the window and casted shadows across his face.

"I don't doubt that."

"Good. Because I wasn't going to say it again whether or not you believed me."

"You'd say that again."

"I'm not some sap."

"Right, that's me, the messy one." A fond smile appeared on Marvin's face.

"So don't be messy with me in your memory."

"Not even with the memories about sex?"

Whizzer sighed. "Go ahead, you asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> hello thank you for reading my fic! comments are my lifeblood x


End file.
